Push-to-send radioterminal systems, methods and protocols are increasingly being used to provide “walkie talkie” capability in cellular communication systems. Radioterminals marketed by Nextel Communications, Inc., for example, can provide this capability. Such radioterminals are distinguishable by a separate push-to-send or push-to-talk button.
When push-to-send capabilities are provided over one or more proximate terrestrial base stations, using an appropriate air interface protocol, an acceptably low push-to-send delay may be provided. However, there is an increasing desire to provide push-to-send capability over a large geographical region and even to provide nationwide, continent-wide, and/or even global push-to-send capability. Unfortunately, in these wider geographic regions an unacceptable delay, on the order of three or four seconds or more, may be produced.